


happy birthday wildcat

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Post-Canon, Presents, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Scorpia gives Catra a birthday present, and a birthday.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	happy birthday wildcat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



“Happy birthday Wildcat.” Scorpia said as she handled Catra a new leather jacket, similar to the ones they had in the Crimson Waste when the war was still going on, all that time ago. Scorpia had known how much Catra had liked it.

Catra looked at her in confusion, tail flickering.

“Birthday? Scorpia, I don’t know when my birthday is, like no Horde abducted person does.”

  
“And that is why I’m making today your birthday.” she answered, before kissing her cheek. “Now, do you like your present?”

Catra slowly nodded, and embraced Scorpia in a hug.

“It’s amazing. Thank you.”


End file.
